team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavon SpiderMonkey
Being born in the royal Boyer family, Gavon was a very narcissistic child and grew up to become one as well. While growing up, Gavon learned how to create machines and high tech mechs; all his skills were never seen with open eyes to his father however. His father, King Greggory, upheld a great peace throughout the reverse world. It wasn't until the "Great uprising" occurred when the planet was plunged into chaos and destruction. In the carnage, both of Gavon's parents were killed; despite this Gavon was not phased and instead took the throne and upheld a dictatorship. During his regime, Gavon was visited by a dark lord named Rexxus, who prophesized that Gavon could rule multiple universes and become king of the universe. But, in order to do so he had to create a team of rogues and Vanda bogs; to defeat the only ones who would ruin his rule, Team Misfits. After acquiring a team and a warp ring, Gavon headed to the prime zone and unleashed war onto the prime zone. In the end Gavon and his team were defeated and picked up by Zone Police, while they were being transported their bus was attacked by two demons named Corneillus and Xaphan. The two killed the cops and took the miscreants with them, they brought them to a man named Nail. Nail told the team that, he could help them complete their goal, only if they help him with a favor; Gavon accepted. Personality Gavon is very cunning and possesses a high IQ. He also is shown to have no remorse, as he did not care for his parents dying during the riot. Gavon is very manipulative of others and uses his mind to beat his opponents, seeing as he is the weakest "physically" of his team. Gavon also has a very short temper and gets very upset when everyone makes fun of how he is the second shortest of his team. Despite his angry exterior, just like his prime counterpart, Gavon also has a bit of a cowardice side to him, he can talk big game but is very terrified at times. Strengths and Weaknesses While having no physical strength, Gavon is very good at running and jumping around and is great with mind games. He mostly carries around an arm cannon that shoot lazers, fire, bombs, rockets, bullets, and a hyper beam. His mech boots also adjust to different gravities of planets and allow him to walk normally, which is useful since the reverse world has opposite gravity to the prime zone. Finally, he has a very powerful mech suit he keeps in his base, which is equipped with missiles, flamethrowers, buzz saws, super strength, endurance, jet boots, lazers, and bombs. Gavon is not physically strong at all and can easily be beaten in an one on one fist fight. He also can very easily be intimidated by larger opponents and can get very Team Miscreant.png Gavon and Caris.png Getting a little bit too close there Gavon.png childish if being beaten. Likes and Dislikes Gavon is usually out for only one person, which is himself. He loves to have complete control of a situation and being able to play with someone's mind. He also has a childish love for creating robots or mechanized gadgets and suits. Gavon hates being made fun of and not being taken seriously. Gavon hates being labeled as a coward and especially, hates being called short or stumpy. Category:Spider Monkey Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Marksman